


Plunging In

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had seen him before, in his father's home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunging In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pilgrim Kiss.
> 
> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

I had seen him before, in his father's home. I doubt he took notice of me, an insignificant messenger, but I would like to believe that there was a tiny glint of recognition on his eyes upon seeing me.

Beyond the curiosity for the strange company he keeps and all the secrecy, I long to be near him. I am unsure my advances will be welcomed, but one thing I know: our lives may be long but they are fragile and too precious to waste. Fear of ridicule and rejection are but ways of cowardice and I am no coward.

_Finis  
May 2005_


End file.
